Big Brother
by Miko Sakura-sama
Summary: It's the third day Kagome has been in her time and Inuyasha will be coming to get her soon. Other than Kagome who else looks forward to his arrival? A one-shot in Souta's PoV about who he looks up to.


Big Brother By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Author's Note: I hope you like this little one-shot in Souta's point of view about a certain hanyou that we all know and love. ^_^ I think it's pretty original, but who knows?  
  
***  
  
It's Saturday, but that's not the reason I'm happy . . .  
  
Or at least not the ONLY reason.  
  
It's the third day Kagome's been here.  
  
So that means Inuyasha will be coming to get her.  
  
When gramps 'sealed' the well I was kinda glad, it was a freaky idea, a portal sending you to a time full of demons ready to kill. But then when I saw a dude with dog-ears come trotting into our dining room in the middle of Kagome going ga-ga over some oden . . .  
  
'Whoa . . . This is new,' was my only thought.  
  
Then he dragged Kagome back to the Feudal Era; she said he was a hanyou named Inuyasha.  
  
Every few days she'd come back through the well complaining about what an idiot Inuyasha had been just seconds before, I'd roll my eyes, and then in three days guess who'd be coming through her window?  
  
Then we had a run in with this butt ugly mask thing and Kagome decided to be smart and run around the city with the jewels and have me dive into the well.  
  
What a *smart* big sister *she* is.  
  
I dived in and of course it didn't work.  
  
Figures.  
  
But when I yelled that my sister was in trouble the next thing I know is I'm on the back of Inuyasha tracking down Kagome and the freakish mask with a body like mashed potatoes.  
  
I still shudder when I think about it.  
  
But I know I can trust him. By the time we found her I wasn't afraid anymore, I knew Inuyasha would save me.  
  
Oh yeah, my sister too.  
  
He acts so different than what my sister says, he's always protecting her and I know they both like each other, but of course both are to dense to realize it.  
  
Typical teenagers. Even though Kagome says Inuyasha's around 68 years old . . .  
  
Oh well. Whatever.  
  
Of course, Inuyasha killed the mask and saved both of us, regardless that Kagome had knocked him into the well earlier. Nothing can beat him. But of course, Kagome just ran off rambling on about some math test thing, so it was up to Inuyasha to take me home, so much for her being responsible.  
  
'Oh, yeah, Inuyasha's great . . . For an arrogant, selfish, stubborn . . . . Misogynist, violent, angry . . . . Stupid, narrow-minded, dog-breathed JERK!' That's what she says about him, but he's always being nice to her, like carrying her ridiculously-large pack, saving her clumsy self countless times, allowing her to come here even it is for only three days at a time . . .  
  
And he puts up with her.  
  
I guess we have that in common; we both somehow manage to put up with my sister's insanity. But, unlike me, he is around her 24/7 for weeks at a time.  
  
Poor guy.  
  
He's so much cooler than Kagome.  
  
He has a sword that Kagome says can slice a hundred demons in one swing, he has claws, he can jump REAL high, run REAL fast, he's just so much better.  
  
I think of him as my big brother.  
  
Partly because he's so cool,  
  
Partly because I know he *will* be my big brother one day . . .  
  
The way they sneak glances at each other, the way Kagome blushes when I mention him sometimes, the way I always get kicked out of her room for asking was their fight about him and Kikyo, the way they are so awkward around each other.  
  
Yeah, him as a big brother is something I'd brag about if I could.  
  
. . .  
  
There he goes, dragging her back into the Feudal Era.  
  
I can hear them bickering because I wasn't smart enough to close my window before.  
  
" . . . Come on! No more extra days!"  
  
"Please Inuyasha? I need to study!"  
  
"Isn't Saturday a *weekend*?"  
  
"Exactly, the perfect time to catch up on some homework."  
  
"You're being a geek."  
  
I try to hold in my laughter.  
  
"Where did you learn *that* word?"  
  
"Your brother."  
  
"When I get back I'm gonna kill him!"  
  
Oh great, she's gonna try and kill me.  
  
And she means it too.  
  
"Why's the *sane* sibling hafta die?"  
  
Kagome just growls.  
  
It's coming . . .  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Wham.  
  
"What was that for wench?!"  
  
"I'm not crazy!"  
  
"I beg to differ."  
  
"S-"  
  
She was rudely interrupted by a 'random' half-eaten cupcake falling on her head.  
  
"Where did that come fr-" She stopped when her eyes focus on my room's window.  
  
"Come on Kagome," Inuyasha began to laugh, "You can wash it out," his laughter overrode his words, finally he regained his composure, "Back in my time."  
  
Kagome mutters something I can't distinguish before grudgingly agreeing with him.  
  
"Thanks kid," he looks up at my window before entering the well and diving in after my sister.  
  
Yeah, he's my big brother.  
  
My big brother Inuyasha.  
  
***  
  
Well I hoped you liked it! Keep in mind; it's in a little brother's perspective, so he isn't as nice to Kag-chan as I am. R&R!  
  
See you soon!  
  
~Sakura 


End file.
